GirlsGirlsBoys
by PyLea94
Summary: A few of our South Park boys wake up as girls... And why are you surprised? It's South Park! CREEK, TYDE, BUNNY, DIP & STYLE
1. Chapter 1

**Pardon the years of radio silence guys but I'm not dead. Just a procrastinator.**

 **I've always had this idea for a fanfic in mind and I don't know why I never just got down to writing it, but here it is & I hope it's a good read for you guys!**

South Park was peaceful. Especially this evening as Craig and Token were sat in Harbucks. And not in a good way. It was quiet and boring and this little hick town was always at the centre of some strange events. And the teenagers sat there, waiting anxiously on two other teenage boys. Token decided to check the time on his phone. 5:30pm. They've been waiting on Clyde and Tweek for over an hour now. They had already skipped a day of school without even one text being sent to their best friends.

"Seriously, I'm getting really worried now..." Craig was sat there, checking his phone every 2 minutes. His brain had already gone into mother bear mode after the first 5 minutes of Tweek not meeting him before homeroom. "Tweek hasn't answered any of my calls."

"Well Clyde texted me saying to come here," Token sighed, though even he was starting to feel uneasy. That uneasy feeling was at the point of no return when the door to the coffee shop opens and in walks Kyle and Kenny mumbling to each other.

"Seriously dude," Craig and Token overheard the blonde haired boy talking to Kyle, "This is weird behaviour, even for Butters." By this point, they've gotten out of their chairs and walk over to the other two.

"Have Butters and Stan been MIA today?" Token looks between them and they nod. The sound of the door opens again, introducing Wendy and Bebe.

"Hey, you're waiting on Tweek and Clyde right?" Bebe looks between Craig and Token, a curious look in her eye. They nod and Kyle's head snaps to look at the two girls. Before he can say anything Wendy interrupts.

"They're at Bebe's. So are Stan and Butters and Pip." That gave them a sense of relief... Wait, Pip!?

"What's going on?!" Wendy looks at the confused and irritated Kyle and scratches the side of her neck for a moment.

"Look don't freak out... But they woke up this morning as girls."

 **I apologise for this being so short but I'm usually so crap with introductions and first chapters so this is my attempt at a starting point. And if you haven't guessed by this point, there will be genderbending in this story. And I don't want to be too cliche with it, so I'll try to uphold a promise that I'll keep the rest of this story interesting in the future.**

 **And constructive reviews are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

The four boys had agreed to meet their friends with Wendy and Bebe at school early the next day. So naturally, the boys had turned up waiting at Wendy's locker at 8am that morning. Each them waiting anxious and impatient. They couldn't imagine how confusing and mortifying it must be to wake up a different gender. How did this happen? And oh god, what would they look like? It could be a Manifesto experiment for all they knew.

Craig had been pacing in a circle, looking at the front doors every so often.

"Where are they?" he grumbled, "They said meet at 8, right?" Token scoffed and went to comfort his friend, before they hear the doors open, but they weren't expected to see the son of Satan walk over to them. Oh yeah, they forgot Pip had called Butters with the same predicament.

"What are you assholes doing here so early?" Damien raised an eyebrow at the group.

"Same reason as you." Kyle flipped him off and decided to fill him in on what they knew so far.

"Why did they reach out to the girls and not us though?" Kyle frowned, leaning aganst the lockers. Yeah, Wendy and Bebe had explained they got a text from Butters rambling on about being girls and their clothes not fitting them. But Stan was his best friend... So, why?

Before anymore could be discussed, they heard the doors being pushed open and the boys... well, now girls, walking over to them. And it was surprising that jaws didn't hit the floor the way they were gawking because they definitely were attractive as girls!

Stan was the tallest of the girls, and even though now more slender as a girl, still held some lean muscle definition, with long toned legs and a tight, flat midriff, still noticeable even though she was in black skinny jeans and a red plaid shirt. Straight black hair now down to her chest, strong eyebrows framing piercing blue eyes and and a simple straight nose.

Butters was even shorter and slender than before, looking much younger than the other 16 year olds. And with her round doll-like eyes and plump, pouty lips, she looked even more cute and innocent. She had opted out of the "Marjorine" wardrobe and instead was wearing a dark green skater dress with white polka dots, white vans and an oversized grey cardigan.

Tweek had kept a petite, lean frame, hips now wider and creating a curve to her small waist. She still had large hazel eyes, now rounder and a small nose now softer on her heart shaped face, dark blonde hair still tousled, now wavy and almost to her narrow waist. Tweek had on a khaki checkered shirt, this time buttoned up correctly and tucked into a pair of dark high waisted shorts, tights and a pair of doc marten boots.

Clyde's transformation was much more drastic, now sporting a gorgeous hourglass figure and a slightly larger chest than the rest of her friends, which wasn't easily concealed by her high waisted denim skirt and dark red crop top, and still adorning the letterman jacket. Dark brown hair now past her chest and brown almond eyes with plump lips.

Finally, Pip still had the same blonde bob, framing her round face, upturned eyes and small, soft lips. And her figure now willowy, standing a little shorter than Stan, wearing a black tennis skirt and white high neck tee, burgundy jacket pulled over.

"I'm going to be the one to say this," Kenny was the first to speak, "But holy fuck knuckles, you are all smoking hot as girls." Making the blonde girls blush and splutter incoherently, whilst Stan and Clyde scowled at him.

"Dude, don't be a pervert."

"Stan, don't be like that," Kenny wrapped an arm around her shoulders all the while, "Or do we give you a new name? Like Stephanie?" Stan responded by shoving his arm off her shoulder.

"Let's just go with Stacey for now..."

"Well I have to agree with Kenny," Damien was smirking, eyeing up the girls before his gaze landed on Pip, "You're all looking hot as fuck." Pip quickly looks away and Clyde steps in to shove him harshly.

"Alright, can you stop acting like a dog in heat?"

"Look," Wendy piped up, "We all need to work together to find out what cause them to change into girls but until then can we all cool it and not act on impulses?" Her question mainly aimed at Kenny and Damien.

"Awww come on!"

"Seriously, Kenny," Craig rolled his eyes, "Get a grip." Even as he said that, he couldn't help but sneak a glance at Tweek. Sure, he's always had a soft spot for Tweek and been like an overprotective brother, but now... he wasn't so sure if he could deny finding her so attractive and ignoring the thoughts swimming through his brain.

"Alright, me and Kenny are just not afraid to voice our desires," Damien chuckles, "I give it until the end of the week before any of you guys try it on with the girls." And with that Damien and Kenny head off to their locker. And more people start to make their way into the building, a few of their classmates looking at the newly transformed girls and mumbling.

"I feel too self conscious to be here right now," Tweek starts to look around and fidget with her sleeves, still anxiety-riddled as a girl, and Craig is quick to come to her aid.

"Look, let's just get to homeroom and if anyone makes you feel uncomfortable just let me know," the dark haired teen has a hand on her shoulder by now and they are heading to their lockers. The rest of the group stare after them.

"Well," Kyle sighs, "This is going to be a weird day."

 **Well I hope you guys are happy with what you read so far. And I wanted to get 2 chapters posted in one day but also didn't want to write too much in 2 chapters as I feel like there's shit loads of dialogue and I don't know if that's a good thing or bad thing(?)**

 **Feel free to let me know! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm trying to post consistently so I don't lose my motivation. But I'm feeling really rusty with my writing which I hate.**

 **Also, I realised in my last chapter that I switched between he/she pronouns so I'm trying to be mindful of that XD**

 **Anyway, read on & I hope you guys enjoy the read.**

* * *

It had already been a hectic morning for the newly transformed girls. After explaining the events to their teachers and their classmates whispers around the corner of the hallways, they had generated a bit of buzz. And let's not forget some ogling and innapropriate comments from other boys around school. And Kyle and Stan... shit! Stacey. Let's remember that little detail. They had made their way to their second class of the day.

"I don't get why it's just affected you guys," Kyle muttered, slinging his backpack over his shoulders.

"Well Token and Chloe said they're going to look into any other cases online similar to this," Stacey informed, reminding her friend of the previous discussion they had before dispersing this morning. Clyde (well, choosing to be referred to as Chloe for now) and Token had a theory that maybe they weren't the only people this could have happened to.

The pair had walked into the science lab and to their table as the room started to fill with more students and their chemistry teacher. She was chirpy and clapping her hands, ushering her students to set up for their class project. Kyle couldn't help but glance at his best friend as she went to grab the beakers ready for the lesson, unable to wonder...

 _"Was she always this cute?"_

The dark haired girl could feel eyes staring at her, turning around and heading back to the bench and giving Kyle a questioning look.

"What's up?" Stacie enquired, only for her friend to shake his head and brush it off with a simple "Nothing."

 _"Dude! That's your best friend!"_

* * *

Lunchtime came around quickly, canteen swarming with students shoving themselves into a queue with plastic trays in hand. And Craig and his friends joining on the end after they'd regrouped after their lessons. And all they could think about was this whole new situation. How did they end up becoming girls almost overnight? And was there a cure for this? Wendy had already messaged them by second period saying she had already found a few kids in the Denver area reporting the same thing.

And whilst they were waiting on any more updates, they are joined by Jimmy and Jason, each greeting their friends.

"H-Hey guys," Jimmy smiles at Chloe and Tweek, "How's everybody t-t-t-treating you?" And the brunette shrugged and chukled awkwardly, grabbing a plate of cheese fries as she edged down the line.

"It would be easier if people stopped looking at me weirdly." Ah yes, the weird looks. Specifically at her tits.

"People will eventually get over it," Token reassured. He made a point, and she was grateful that her friend could be so rational in a town full of crazy ass people.

Now finding an empty bench for all the group members to fit at, they set their trays down with a slight 'clank'.

"I don't know," Tweek slid on the seat next to Chloe, "I feel too self conscious with people staring. It makes me paranoid... like I have food on my face or my skirt is tucked in my underpants!"

"Well no-one would complain about seeing your underwear, Tweek..."

The table turned to stare at Jason after muttering that remark. Tweek unable to do anything but splutter out a 'dude', and the remainder of the group glaring at him. His eyes widened, realising what he said out loud and apologised. It wouldn't have mattered as Craig was glaring daggers at the boy.

"What the fuck, Jason?!"

"Hey it's not me you should be worried about..." as he nodded his head a few tables across from them to notice Gregory and Christophe talking to each other. They all turned in unison to watch them. They were an antisocial pair, even more so than the goth kids, but they seemed to receive a lot of attention. Craig scowled and looked back at Jimmy and Jason.

"Don't be a dick." They already had a reputation for being promiscuous around school. I mean, they both had accents and had a mysterious vibe about them, so seducing the girls at school was child's play for them. But they were still assholes for that very same reason. And Craig could be the small blonde getting anxious and shaky. "And don't worry about them Tweek. Jason's just being an ass."

Even so... Tweek had looked over at the table, eyes wide and curiousy attempting to read their lips. _I wonder what they're talking about..._ As that thought crossed her mind, Christophe had looked up and fixed his gaze on her, making her snap out of it and avert nervous eyes. _What an intimidating guy..._

As we pan to the other table, Pip makes an appearance as she joins the two boys. After Damien brought her back the british teen didn't want to go through the same bullying from her peers, so she stuck with Greg and The Mole for self preservation and they were happy to have the kid around. You could say they were close friends. She mumbled a 'hello' to both boys and Christophe acknowledged her with a quick nod. He was always the rude one. Gregory on the other hand actually responded with words and scooted up to make room for the girl. She smiled before raising an eyebrow at her french friend, noticing his attention was elsewhere. Pip's eyes followed his to where Tweek was sitting.

"Are we really that boring, Chris?"

"He's just spotted a new toy he wants to play with," Gregory smirked and Pip frowned. She was aware of both boys' behaviour so the double meaning in Greg's statement didn't go over her head. But Tweek was part of a small majority that made her feel involved. Plus, she didn't want to see the jittery teenager be lead on by some french fuckboy.

"Hey, don't pull that face," the british boy next to her poked her in the forehead playfully, "You're too cute to look so pissed off." And she couldn't help but blush at his comment.

And he picked a good moment, Damien sitting at the table as he sits in between his english friends. Like fuck would he let anyone flirt with Pip.

"You're right, Gregory," he wrapped an arm around Pip's shoulder and quickly eyed her up, "She is too cute..."

"Don't be a Kenny..." The other two boys laughing at the girl's quick tongue, picking up Damien's hand between her forefinger and thumb and moving it off her shoulder. It's why they bonded with Pip so quickly. After getting to know her they learnt that under that polite exterior she could be sarcastic and rude. Damien smirked and let her push his hand away.

"Well Gregory should know better than to try and take what is mine," the boy retorted, making Pip simultaneously choke on the drink she was sipping and manage a harsh slap across the son of satan's head.

"OW!"

"I'm not a fucking pet, Damien!"

As mean a slap that was, Damien still couldn't help but spare another glance at her. He knew she had a temper, and he seemed to enjoy it now more than ever. _I do like a challenge..._

* * *

 **I don't feel like this is the longest chapter I've ever written but I don't want it to feel like I'm cramming loads of my ideas into one, so I'ma break it down for you. And if there's anything you want me to include in this, don't be a stranger :D**


End file.
